DANGEROUS LOVE
by chappy22
Summary: ...Nunca pensé que al llegar a este pueblo encontraría el amor....y mucho menos que me enamoraría de tí .....un vampiro.....
1. PRÓLOGO

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama.**

PRÓLOGO

Rukia Pov

_-Ru...Rukia_

_-No hables por favor_

_-escúchame…cof…cof……júrame… que… vivirás_

_-yo…_

_-júramelo……cof…cof_

_-te lo…juro_

_-gracias……gracias por… todo……Rukia……_

_-¡No!, no te mue………_

-¡Ah!-Me levanté al sentir como el frío agua recorría por mi cuerpo-¡¿pero que mierda te pasa Jinta?!

-Es que no te levantabas-me dijo de lo más calmado-además por si no lo has notado son las 10

-¿y?

-¡Que tu jodido avión sale a las 11!

-Oh rayos como lo pude olvidar-dije mientras me empezaba a sacar la pijama y de pronto me di cuenta de que la cara de Jinta se había puesto como un tomate-Jinta ya te puedes lar…-Ni terminé la frase, Jinta ya se había ido como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, aunque no debería sorprenderme siempre sueño con aquella noche que nunca podré olvidar.

Termine de ponerme mi buzo y bajé las escaleras hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días Rukia-me saludó Ururu mientras me sentaba a desayunar

-Buenos días Ururu-le respondí, en la puerta de la cocina ví que estaba Jinta, un poco sonrojado todavía por lo de que pasó hace pocos minutos. Empecé a desayunar, pero de pronto me di cuenta que solo estábamos Jinta, Ururu y yo.

-Oye Ururu, ¿Dónde están los otros?

-El señor Urahara ya está en la tienda con el tío Tessai y la señora Yuroichi salió desde temprano.

-Oh ya veo.

Terminé de desayunar y luego empecé a sacar las maletas hacia la calle.

-Señorita Rukia déjeme ayudarla-me dijo Tessai mientras levantaba mis dos maletas hacia fuera. Al llegar afuera ví que ya estaba el taxi, Tessai puso las maletas en la parte trasera del auto. Luego me acerqué hacia él y lo abracé

-Gracias Tessai-le dije -Te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también señorita Rukia-Me dijo abrazándome más fuerte hasta tal punto que ya no podía respirar.

-Te…tessai por favor…-En cuanto notó que me estaba ahogando me soltó

-Oh cuanto lo siento-Dijo todo apenado

-No importa-le dije-además voy a extrañar tus abrazos de oso

-Oh así que ya te vas Rukia-me dijo Urahara mientras se acercaba

-Sí, ojala que la tienda no se vaya a la ruina mientras no estoy-Le dije bromeando

-Oh no te preocupes, allá en Karakura podrás conseguir empleo como cajera

-Sí ojala

-Bueno-dijo viendo el reloj-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, tu avión va a salir dentro de 20 minutos

-Mierda

-Hey niña modera ese vocabulario-dijo una voz ajena a la conversación, la cual la reconocí al toque.

-¡Tía! Pensé que no te ibas a despedir

-¿yo? –Dijo toda incrédula-Por favor Rukia me ofendes, yo siempre llego a tiempo

-Sí claro-Era obvio que casi se olvida que hoy su sobrina dejaba atrás la civilización.

-Toma-me dio un extraño paquete

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para Byakuya

-¿Nii-sama?-Pregunté un poco curiosa

-Sí-Y se dio cuenta de que le iba a preguntar más-Y no más preguntas………Bueno ahora sí debes de irte

-Sí, chau tía-Le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Cuídate, no quiero ver mañana en las noticias que tu avión se ha estrellado y que pa colmo ni encuentren la caja negra.

-jajaja Lo intentaré-Le dije un poco bromeando, ya que en sí todo el mundo me conocía por ser un imán que atraía problemas

-Adiós Rukia-Me dijo Ururu-Que tengas un buen viaje

-Gracias

-Y ojala que te consigas un novio por ahí-Me dijo el baka de Jinta, dos segundo después Tessai ya le estaba jalando de las orejas.

-Trataré

Subí al taxi con un poco de tristeza al dejar atrás a las únicas personas que me conocían desde que era un bebé, a excepción de Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, ya que ellos vinieron a vivir con nosotros hace 7 años, pero aún así siento como si ellos me conocieran desde que estaba en pañales.

Era muy difícil para mí dejar Tokio e irme a un minúsculo pueblo que se veía a las justas con lupa en los mapas. Karakura era todo un desafío para mí, pero aún así iba a tratar de acostumbrarme a esa nueva vida que iba a tener allá.

Después de todo nada me podría salir mal… ¿o si?.......

**Porfis dejen reviews ^^**


	2. NUEVO INSTITUTO, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama.**

Arigato por los reviews a **sakuralitrcclampp4e, naoko tendo** y **Tenshin-no-tsubasa.**

NUEVO INSTITUTO, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS

Rukia Pov

El viaje a Karakura si que fue muy largo y aburrido, este pueblo si que quedaba bien lejos, y lo que me chocaba más es que llovía a cada rato.

Y ahora me encontraba junto a Nii-sama en su coche-patrulla rumbo a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar hasta que termine el instituto. Lo que me sorprendió más de Nii-sama es que era igualito al de las fotos: serio e inexpresivo, pero muy guapo. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en todo el camino, ambos éramos muy callados, aún así quería conocerlo más, ya que Nii-sama es él único familiar, por parte de sangre, que tenía, ya que nuestros padres murieron cuando apenas tenía 6 meses de nacida en un accidente de tránsito y mi tía Yuroichi fue la que me crió hasta ahora.

-Rukia ya llegamos-Me avisó Nii-sama, para luego bajar del auto. Yo solo me limité a asentir y bajé del auto. Nii-sama empezó a sacar las maletas de auto, y yo me quedé mirando aquella casa en la cual viviría, era sencilla pero muy bonita, de pronto me di cuenta que había un auto estacionado más allá del carro de Nii-sama, era un poco viejo y le faltaba un poco pintar.

-¿Ya te distes cuenta de ese carro no?- Me preguntó Nii-sama

-Sí, ¿Es tuyo?- Le pregunté un poco curiosa.

-No-Me dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-Es para ti.

Me quedé en estado shock, apenas podía asimilar las palabras, ¿me estaba regalando un carro?, por Dios ¿acaso este era un sueño?.

-Como no podré llevarte al instituto-dijo Nii-sama- ya que tengo que ir temprano a la jefatura, pensé que sería mejor que te compre el auto para que puedas ir al instituto.

-Wau es….perfecto-Le dije asombrada por el regalo, era el mejor regalo que había tenido en mi vida – Arigato Nii-sama. Él solo asintió, y me fui hacia** MI CARRO**, abrí la puerta del piloto y allí en el asiento del copiloto estaban las llaves, las agarré y encendí el motor, y funcionaba perfectamente. ¡Por Dios que alguien me pellizque si este era un sueño!

Ichigo Pov

-Mañana es el gran día Ichigo-Me dijo saltando Hinamori- Mañana es el día

- ¿De que hablas?- Le pregunté ya harto de que esté saltando

-¿Es que no te acuerdas Ichigo?-Me preguntó Hinamori incrédulamente.

-No- Me limité a decir.

-Ay por Dios, noce como demonios eres mi hermano-Me dijo- Mañana la conoceremos

-¿A quién?

-A RUKIA KUCHIKI IMBÉCIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NO ME DIGAS IMBÉCIL ENANA!!!!!!!!

- Pues lo pareces

-No me importa si la conozco o no-Le dije-A mi me importa un comino esa tal Rukia Kuchiki

-Ay si serás Ichigo, yo ví que ella iba a….

-Tus visiones pueden cambiar-Le interrumpí- Además a mi nunca me va interesar una humana.

-Sí claro vamos a verlo-Intervino Hisagi- Voy a matarme de la risa cuando te vea hiendo todos los noches a su habitación.

-Ya cállate Hisagi- Intervino Toushiro-No creo que Ichigo sea capaz de eso.

-El enano tiene razón-Le dije a Hisagi

-Pero conociéndote si serás capaz-Dijo burlándose junto a Hisagi.

-Malditos sean-Mascullé, aún sabiendo que me escucharían.

-No te preocupes Ichigo-Me dijo Hinamori-Yo siempre te apoyaré, ya que sería romántico que un vampiro se enamoré de un humano.

-Ya cállate Hinamori- Le dije y me largué a mi cuarto, dejando a ese trío de locos abajo. Por Dios ellos si estaban ya dementes, ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, podría enamorarme de una humana?, eso era algo estúpido de creer. Aún así debo de admitir que tenía curiosidad de conocer a esa tal Rukia. Me pregunto ¿Cómo será?

Rukia Pov

Me levanté temprano para hacer el desayuno, ya que ayer descubrí que Nii-sama se iba a una cafetería. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Nii-sama leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días Nii-sama

-Buenos días Rukia

Me fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno, luego de desayunar Nii-sama se fue. Me faltaba todavía una hora para llegar al instituto, pero Nii-sama me había dicho que llegue temprano al instituto y me vaya a la oficina del director, ya que este me quería ¿conocer?, eso si era raro.

Así que me fui al instituto en mi nuevo carro, ya me había encariñado con el auto aunque fuera viejo. Llegue al instituto sin ningún problema, con un mapa que me había dado Nii-sama de todo el pueblo.

El instituto estaba vacío, así que me quedé media hora en el auto y cuando ví que los demás empezaban a llegar, bajé del auto y me fui a preguntar a alguien en donde quedaba la oficina del director. Pero de pronto me choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento-Le dije

-No hay problema-Me dijo-¿eres nueva acá, no?

-Sí-Le dije-Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Me miró sorprendida al decirle quien era. ¿Acaso me estaban esperando?

-Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san- Me dijo-Mi nombre es Orihime Inue

-Mucho gusto Inue-san-Le respondí-Esto…por casualidad no sabrás donde queda la oficina del director.

-Si, él es mi papá-Me dijo. Wau eso si que era interesante.

-¿Me podrías llevar por favor?

-oh….Claro-Me dijo sonriendo-Ven sígueme.

Caminamos un montón hasta llegar a una puerta grande.

-Aquí es-Me dijo Orihime, y tocó la puerta.

-Pase

Entramos al gran cuarto y al fondo en un sillón estaba sentado un hombre peliblanco, me quedé sorprendida era de nuevo él.

-Orihime ¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó

-Es que weno….ella es….Rukia Kuchiki

Y a diferencia de Orihime no se quedó sorprendido.

-Ya veo-Le dijo aún mirándome, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Rukia.

-Si-Le respondí. Orihime nos vio a ambos confundida

-Weno yo soy el director Joshiro Ukitake-Me dijo

-Ya veo-Le dije aún sorprendida-Yo...digo mi hermano me dijo que………

-OH sí-Me interrumpió- Kuchiki-san me dijo que vendrías a Karakura y yo quería verte de nuevo.

-…….-No sabía que responder. A mi no me agradaba la idea de volver a verlo, ya que en sus ojos veía aún reflejada la culpabilidad que yo tenía por la muerte de su apreciado alumno, y eso yo no lo podía soportar.

-Orihime por favor dale a Kuchiki-san su horario de clases

-Sí-Mi entregó un papel donde estaban anotados todos los cursos que iba a llevar

-Weno…. ¿ya me puedo retirar?-Le pregunté

-Oh sí-Me dijo- ¡OH! Casi me olvido, ¿Cómo están Yuroichi y los demás?

-Bien como siempre.

-Ah, weno…… creo que vas a llegar tarde a tu clase de literatura.

-Oh rayos-Mascullé-Hasta luego Ukitake-san

-Hasta luego Rukia, fue un gusto volver a verte-Me dijo, yo solo asentí-Orihime por favor llévala a su salón

-Sí -Le dijo-Vamos Kuchiki-san. Y salimos de la oficina y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el salón de literatura.

Felizmente llegué a tiempo a la clase de literatura, pero para mi mala suerte el profesor me obligó a presentarme ante todos. Y sentí la mirada de varios chicos que parecían embobados al verme.

La clase de literatura no fue tan aburrida, aún así sentía como esos chicos me seguían mirando. Luego me tocó historia. Y luego de terminar esas clases ya conocía a varias personas, entre ellas: Kiyone y Sentaro, dos personas que peleaban a cada rato.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, y luego ellos me señalaron una mesa donde estaban ya otras personas sentadas, las cuales no conocía para nada.

- Hola chicos-Los saludó Kiyone- Quiero presentarles a alguien- Lo dijo para luego señalarme-Ella es Rukia Kuchiki

-Hola- Me limité a decirles-Encantada de conocerlos.

- Hola mi nombre es Mahana- Me dijo una chica que parecía muy curiosa-Encantada de conocerte

- Yo soy Michiru-Me dijo otra chica muy alegre-Ojala que seamos buenas amigas Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Ryo- Me dijo otra chica sin dejar de mirar su libro.

De pronto aparecieron dos chicos más, uno que no dejaba de mirar su celular y el otro que me miraba fijamente.

-Hola chicos-Les saludó el castaño que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Hola- Se limitó a decir el otro, sin dejar de mirar el celular.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Me preguntó el castaño.

- Soy Rukia Kuchiki-Le dije tendiéndole la mano

-Yo soy Keigo Asano-Y agarró mi mano y la besó-Encantado de conocerte Kuchiki-san.

¡Que asco! Eso si que me asqueaba. Retiré mi mano rápidamente y le sonreí falsamente. Al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta que a Michiru no le gusto la acción que hizo Keigo

-Igualmente Asano-san-Le dije

-Yo soy Mizuiro, mucho gusto Kuchiki-san

-Sí igualmente Mizuiro.

-¿Y de donde vienes Rukia?- Me preguntó Michiru

-De Tokio

- Oh ya veo-Dijo- Pero ¿Por qué te viniste hasta este pueblo, si tú vivías en la capital?

-Weno la verdad es que quería convivir más con mi hermano.

-Rukia es la hermana del jefe Kuchiki- Le dijo Kiyone a Michiru

-Ah- Se limito a decir

Luego empezaron a hablar de un montón de temas, los cuales me aburría, pero también me sentía incómoda por que Keigo no dejaba de mirarme.

Empecé a buscar con mi vista cualquier cosa con que entretenerme hasta que de pronto ví a un grupo de extraños chicos……………..

**Porfis dejen reviews ^^**


	3. DESEO DE SANGRE

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. La historia está basada un poco en la saga Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer y otros libros además de series.**

Pues la verdad noc como pedir que me disculpen por estos meses que no actualicé, para serles sincera lo iba a dejar porque a la semana de publicar el 2 capítulo mi hermano falleció, él ya estaba enfermo, y me afectó mucho ya que era la primera vez que sentía el dolor de ver que un ser querido ya nunca más iba a volver, y luego también ver a mis padres decaídos ya que la ley de la vida es que los hijos entierren a los padres, no alreves. Además a la semana hubo una misa, y en mi casa la "querida" de mi prima ve mi computadora prendida y noc que habrá hecho que cuando fui a ver no prendía, y noc que le pasó al disco duro que mis padres me dijeron que para navidad me iban a comprar otra y lo cumplieron; y luego mis amigas me animaron a continuarlo por que también habían leído los capítulos y acepté continuarlo, además que lo que empiezo lo termino.

No piensen que esto es puro floro porque yo no juego con estas cosas es horrible perder un ser querido y pido a Dios que no les pasé eso, pues ahora les dejo el capítulo y por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo publicaré 3 capítulos hoy y los días que voy a publicar los capítulos van a ser los **viernes **y porfis denme una ultima oportunidad.

DESEO DE SANGRE

Rukia Pov

En la última mesa del comedor, ví a un extraño grupo de chicos, que sobresalían de los demás por su piel pálida, parecida a la mía, eran 4…

-Mahana ¿Quiénes son ellos?-Le pregunté, y ella automáticamente siguió mi mirada.

-Son familia del Doctor Kurosaki-Me dijo.

-Vinieron acá el año pasado de Alemania-Intervino Michiru

-La de cabello azul es Senna y el de su costado es Hisagi, son hermanos y sobrinos del doctor, sus padres murieron en un accidente -Me decía Mahana, a la vez que los señalaba-La castaña se llama Hinamori, ella es la hija adoptiva del doctor, y el de cabello blanco es Toushiro, él es su pareja.

- Ellos se creen superiores-Dijo Michiru con un tono de resentimiento- Nos ven como a todos como basura

-Ay por Dios Michiru no digas estupideces -La reprendió Kiyone.

-Pero es la verdad- Repuso Michiru

-Michiru tiene razón- Intervino Sentaro.- Ellos son unos m.…

- NO TE METAS BAKA-Le gritó Kiyone.

-YO ME METO EN DONDE SE ME DÉ LA GANA- Le respondió Sentaro

- ¡¿ASI?! PUES YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A NO METERTE EN CONVERSACIONES AJENAS.- Luego de decir eso, Kiyone empezó a perseguir a Sentaro por todo el comedor, tratando de pegarle con la bandeja de comida.

- Otra vez lo mismo- Dijo Mahana- Parecen unos mocosos.

- Sí, nunca cambiaran- Dijo Michiru.

Yo solo me limité a observar aquella divertida escena, me hacía recordar a cuando yo discutía con Jinta por el control remoto del televisor de la sala y que al final Urahara se lo llevaba, y luego nos quejábamos a mi tía diciéndole que él nos había dado una hierba que nos mareaba, y ella al final lo perseguía por la casa con una sartén, para que al último Tessai le jalara de las orejas a Jinta por mentir y mi tía hacía lo mismo conmigo, mientras Ururu sanaba las heridas de Urahara.

Los extrañaba mucho….

-Hola a todos- Saludó una voz muy infantil detrás de mí, volteé a ver y era esa tal Orihime, a su costado estaba una chica de cabello corto azul que parecía aburrida.

De pronto sentí que me empezó a doler el cuello.

-Hola Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan- Le saludó Michiru, al igual que Mahana, Kiyone y Ryu, la cual no perdía la vista de su libro.

-Hola- Se limitó a decir la chica peliazul de su costado. Luego Orihime se dio cuenta de mí presencia.

-Kuchiki-san que gusto de volver verte-Me dijo mostrando una sonrisa, que me daba ganas de vomitar.

-Yo también Inue-san-Le dije aunque me empezó a doler más el cuello

-Oh ¿Estás bien kuchiki-san?- Me preguntó Orihime al ver que ponía una cara de dolor.

-Solo me duele un poco el cuello- Le dije- Dormí mal

- Rukia te presento a Tatsuki - Me dijo señalando a su amiga.

-Mucho gusto- le dije

-Igualmente- Dijo Tatsuki, que parecía un poco molesta

Y se sentaron en las otras sillas.

-Oye Orihime- La llamó Michiru

-¿si?

- ¿Sabes donde está Ichigo?- Luego de que preguntara eso, Orihime se puso nerviosa.

- Es verdad, yo también siento curiosidad por saber donde está- Intervino Mahana- Es raro no verlo con Keigo y Mizuiro.

"_¿Quién será este tal Ichigo?...Ichigo…jaja ridículo nombre que tiene"_

- Eh yo…no...no sé- Respondió Orihime nerviosa.

- Oh vamos Orihime tu sabes- Insistió Michiru.

- Ya les...

- Ella no sabe donde está- Intervino Tatsuki fulminándolas con la mirada. Michiru y Mahana se quedaron bien calladitas. Luego de eso empezaron a hablar de temas que me aburrían y no les presté atención para nada.

- Oye Rukia- Me llamó Michiru- ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?

- Biologia- Le respondí

- Oh, a mi también- Me dijo Michiru – Aunque la vedad no tengo ganas de entrar a la clase

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que nos toca con el profesor…. **Mayuri**- Al pronunciar ese nombre, ponía una mueca de dolor- Es el profesor más amargado que hay.

- Oh - Exclamé

- ¿Ves a la chica de ahí?- Me preguntó Michiru, a la vez que me señalaba a una chica pálida con trenza, sentada en la mesa derecha donde no había casi nadie.

- Si

- Weno, ella es la hija del profesor

- Ah

- Se llama Nemu, no habla con nadie- Me explicaba Michiru- Llegué a pensar que eso se debía por que el profesor hizo un experimento con ella jajaja.

-Jajaja "_que ridículo mejora tus chistes amiga"._

- Oigan ya es tarde- Nos avisó Mahara

- OH vámonos o sino llegaremos tarde, y yo nomás te digo que el profesor Mayuri te va a hacer pasar ridículo enfrente de todos- Me decía Michiru poniendo una cara de asustada.

- OH no mejor apurémonos- Les dije.

Cuando entramos, ya estaba el profesor.

- Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo Michiru, pero el profesor estaba volteado con unos libros.

- Eh sí perdón- Dije también.

- Hump váyanse a sus asientos- Dijo el profesor sin vernos.

- eh disculpe yo soy la nueva estudiante-Le dije a este- Soy Rukia Kuchiki- En cuanto me presenté, el profesor se volteó para verme un poco asombrado.

- ¿Kuchiki?

-eh sí – Le respondí un poco extrañada al preguntar por mi apellido

- Siéntese en el asiento que sobra- Me dijo. Yo solo asentí.

Y voltee a ver que asiento sobraba, hasta que mi vista se topó con unos ojos oscuros que me miraban intensamente.

Ichigo Pov

Me quedé asombrado al verla, así que ella la famosa Rukia Kuchiki, de la que todo el mundo hablaba, de la que según Hinamori me iba a enamorar…..jajaja…. Esa tal Rukia era muy enana para su edad, aunque no era fea, no tenía ningún atributo físico, era plana y flacucha… ¿y yo me enamoraría de ese pitufo?...jajaja…

- Siéntese en el asiento que sobra- Le dijo el profesor a Rukia, y ella asintió

"_Vamos a ver si no la matas Kurosaki"_ pensó el profesor, yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona, y él se limitó a prender el ventilador, que justo estaba detrás de ella…

De pronto sentí que todo se me venía abajo, aquel olor que venía de aquella insignificante enana era demasiado delicioso, demasiado tentador; me vino el deseo de probar su sangre en aquel momento….pero no podía, si lo hacía, yo y mi familia tendríamos que irnos….además no deseaba convertirme en un mounstro de nuevo….

"_Atácala"_ decía en sus pensamientos el maldito del profesor "_vamos no te resistas"_

De pronto me di cuenta que la chica empezó a avanzar hacia mi sitio, parecía un poco asustada, así que decidí ver lo que pensaba, ese era mi extraño don del cual quería librarme…………..nada, no escuchaba nada, en su cabeza no había nada……..nunca me había pasado eso…

En cuanto más se acercaba, más grande se hacía el olor; y sentía como mi mounstro interior pedía a gritos que probara aquella exquisita sangre, me limité nomás a mirarla con odio. ¡Maldición! debí de cazar algún animal, no había cazado desde hace dos semanas y estaba sediento, y ahora este olor…

_Vamos Ichigo ¡Debes de probar aquella sangre!_ Me pedía a gritos mi mounstro interior _Si el olor es así de exquisito……_

La chica se sentó, y me miró de reojo, para luego sonrojarse un poco al ver que yo la veía fijamente.

- Ah...Hola-Me dijo luego de unos minutos….y esperando a que le respondiera, pero no lo hice, la seguía mirando con una rabia…

-Au mi cuello- susurró para sí misma, mientras se agarraba el lado derecho de su cuello- mierda me duele mucho.

Que extraño…. ¿Por qué le dolía el cuello?..... ¿Acaso durmió mal?......pero…. ¿Que mierda me importaba eso?.....ella era mi presa y yo el depredador, el cual se resistía a probarla.

_¡Pruébala!_

Maldición……tenía que resistir una hora, solo una hora y me escaparía de aquel olor….y luego tendría que irme del pueblo a otro lugar o ¿acaso la mataría?......no lo creía, sino Hinamori hubiera entrado como loca al salón.

Y así pasó la hora, resistiéndome a no convertirme en aquel mounstro que trataba de esconder hace años; el profesor no dejaba de mirarme satisfactoriamente, era un desgraciado…la chica parecía atenta a la clase, y copiaba lo que decía el profesor en su libreta, pero cuando me incliné a verla, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un dibujo de…. ¡¿un conejo?!....y no era uno, ya había echo varios…. Y desde mi punto de vista eran pura basura…….pero lo que me extrañaba era que su mano izquierda seguía tocando el lado derecho de su cuello…

Y cuando sonó el timbre me largué lo más deprisa que pude hasta donde estaba mi auto, allí sorpresivamente encontré a Hinamori y Toushiro, la primera tenía el rostro triste y el segundo como siempre serio.

"_¿Te vas?_ Me preguntó Hinamori.

- Si-Le respondí- Debo de hacerlo- O sino yo

- La matarás- Dijo Toushiro, y me molestó su afirmación.

- Yo no haré eso- Le dije furioso.

"_No lo creo"_

- ERES UN…

- Ichigo cálmate- Me dijo hinamori- Y tú Shiro-chan cierra el pico.

"_¡Deja de decirme así!"_ Pensó Toushiro

- Bueno creo que ya te debes de ir, pero antes avísale a Isshin- Me dijo Hinamori

- Tú avísale al viejo- Le dije

-Pero

- Adiós Hinamori

"_¿Volverás?"_

- No lo sé- Le dije. Luego me subí al carro y me dirigí a la carretera, sin saber a donde ir…solo quería alejarme de aquella humana…

**Porfis dejen reviews ^^**


	4. IRA Y DOLOR

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. La historia está basada un poco en la saga Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer y otros libros además de series.**

IRA Y DOLOR

Rukia Pov

Me quedé petrificada en mi asiento……………aquel chico de ojos oscuros y cabellera naranja que acababa de irse, me había mirado toda la clase con una rabia que no sabía como describirla……..nunca nadie me había mirado así, yo siempre era la que miraba así cuando una persona me caía mal.

"_Casi siempre"_

- Oye Rukia- Me llamó Michiru, acercándose a mi lugar- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ichigo?

-¿Qué?

- Es que te estaba mirando toda la hora con una mirada que me daba escalofríos.

Entonces ella también se había dado cuenta………pero ¿Yo que le hice?.....tenía ganas de llorar de…. ¿Dolor?....no….de cólera, quería patearle su maldito trasero a ese imbécil, pero cuando lo viera le iba dejar en claro que a mi nadie me miraba asi porque yo soy Rukia Kuchiki.

- Oye Mahana ¿él es el Ichigo del que hablaban?

-Sí, él es Ichigo Kurosaki

-¿Kurosaki?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Oh sí, se me olvidó decirte que él es….

-…Otro hijo adoptivo del doctor Kurosaki.

-Weno, no exactamente……él es su único hijo de sangre.

-¿Y su mamá?

-Falleció

Luego de que me dijera eso, no le pregunté más. Durante el resto del día no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos negros…pero aunque lo más extraño fue que cuando me senté junto a él me empezó a doler el cuello, justo en una cicatriz que había tenido ya hace mucho tiempo, y luego cuando se fue dejó de dolerme….nunca me había pasado eso.

Ni cuando llegué a mi casa podía dejar de pensar en eso

- Rukia- Me llamo Nii-sama, el cual estaba limpiando su pistola.

- ¿Ah si?

- ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?- Me preguntó como siempre fríamente.

- Genial- Le respondí, forzando una sonrisa. "_Aunque la verdad Nii-sama, en la clase de química un idiota me miró como si fuera una basura"._

- ¿Segura?

- Weno aunque en la clase de biología me dolió un poco el cuello.

- ¿El cuello?

- Sí, pero ya pasó

-……..- Él no respondió nada, sino se fue al armario que estaba en la sala, y de ahí sacó una extraña caja…..se parecía a la que me había dado mi tía Yuroichi.

- Toma- Me dijo, dándome la caja

Orihime Pov

-Oh al fin terminaron las clases-dijo Tatsuki tratando de hacer una mueca de cansancio

-Sí- Le respondí, tratando de forzar de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Orihime deja de hacer eso- Me dijo Tatsuki, un poco ya cambiada de humor

-¿Qué cosa?

- Forzar una sonrisa enfrente de mí

-Yo….

- ¿Qué te pasa?, hace días que te veo así

- Es que….

- Supongo que está relacionado con Ishida ¿no?

-Sí-Susurré- Es que hace días que lo veo extraño

-¿Extraño?

-Sí-le respondí-Yo…cada vez que me acerco a él….él me evita…

-Ya veo

-Además lo veo muy triste...deprimido

-Ya se le pasará.

-Sí supongo…

-¿Hay algo más que pasó?

-Pues…yo esto…le conté a Kurosaki-kun y…

-¿Y que más?

-Weno él le iba a preguntar a Uryu que le pasaba.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eh sí

- Ichigo está loco

-Claro que no

-Ay orihime ¿Es que no te das cuenta como Uryu nos mira a nosotros con cara de….repulsión? ¿Acaso le contará a su peor enemigo lo que le pasa?

-Ay Tatsuki-chan eso no es cierto, es solo que…

-Odia lo que somos

-Pero es que él…

- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser lo que él odia- Dijo Tatsuki ya un poco molesta- Orihime deja ya de defenderlo

-Yo….tengo que ir a hacer la comida a Ukitake-san…adiós-Nomás terminé de decir la frase y me fui directo adentro de uno de los edificios del institutos, ya que ahí vivía.

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama, y empecé a hacer la única cosa que era buena: llorar…

"_¿Es que no te das cuenta como Uryu nos mira a nosotros con cara…de repulsión?"_

"_¿Acaso le contará a su peor enemigo lo que le pasa?"_

"_Odia lo que somos"_

No…eso no era verdad…él no los odiaba….él solo estaba equivocado….Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, y los otros eran diferentes a aquellos vampiros…

_-Hola Orihime-me saludó Michiru, estábamos en el taller de manualidades y acababa de llegar._

_-Hola Michiru_

_-Oie ¿Has visto a Ishida? Está extraño…_

_-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues no ha bordado nada… y de repente salió bruscamente del salón_

_-¿Y a dónde se fue?_

_- Creo que se fue a la azotea_

_-Esto… tengo que ir al baño…Adiós Michiru_

_-¡Oie espe…_

_Me fui corriendo de frente a la azotea, era raro ver a Ishida-kun así…y lo encontre ahí sentado en un rincón._

_-Hola Uryu-Lo saludé mientras me acercaba_

_-Hola-Se limitó a decir. Lo empecé a observar mejor y ví que estaba más pálido de lo normal._

_-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté._

_-Sí_

_-¿Seguro? Porque si te pasa algo me lo puedes contar ya que…-Ni terminé de decir la frase él ya se estaba levantando y lo sujeté de su brazo, pero al toqué lo solté- Estás muy frío._

_-Me tengo que ir-Me dijo y se fue a la puerta de la azotea_

_-No espera ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Ya te dije que estoy bien_

_-Pero-Me acerqué más a él, y al momento que lo hice retrocedió._

_-Ya te dije que estoy bien, adiós-Y se fue._

* * *

_Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio tratando de saber el porqué de aquella actitud de Uryu, yo nunca lo había visto así…_

_-Hola Inue- Me saludó aquella preciosa voz que me ponía al toque nerviosa_

_-Ho-Hola Kurosaki-kun_

_-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó, mientras se sentaba a mi costado y a la vez que me ponía más nerviosa._

_-¿Yo? Sí_

_-No me mientas_

_-…Bueno es que he visto a Uryu un poco raro._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Pues la verdad está más pálido y tiene unas grandes ojeras…además que me…evitaba._

_-Ya veo-Dijo un poco serio_

_-Y no me quiere decir que le pasa._

_-Entonces yo le preguntaré._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Sí_

_-Gracias Kurosaki-kun _

_-Ya me tengo que ir-Me dijo levantándose de la banca- Adiós Inue_

_-Adiós Kurosaki-kun-Le dije y en unos segundos desapareció_

Debía de averiguar bien que le pasaba a Ishida, nunca lo había visto así desde que llegó a vivir con nosotros y aunque ahora viva en un departamento, yo lo quiero como un hermano y mi deber de hermana es ayudarlo.

"_Voy a averiguar lo que le pasa"_

**Porfis dejen reviews ^^**


	5. LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. La historia está basada un poco en la saga Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer y otros libros además de series**

LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA

Ichigo pov

Ya había pasado dos semanas de mi cobarde acción y aún podía sentir el maldito olor de aquella humana, ni aunque estuviese en Alemania. ¡Maldito olor! Me recosté en la suave pradera…todo era silencio y me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba

"_Ahí está" _

-Nell lárgate- Le dije ya fastidiado de que me siguiera, a tal punto que tuve que esconderme.

-Kurosaki-sama no se amargue "_solo quiero ayudarte"_-Me dijo sonriéndome.

_-"Pues me ayudarías largándote" _Estoy bien Nell

-Pero es que lo veo un poco…sediento

-Ya te dije que estoy bien

- Si quiere…puede beber de mi sangre _"Por favor"_.

Pues la verdad era que sí estaba bien sediento, después de haber olido aquel olor no había cazado ni siquiera ningún animal y había olvidado traer aquellas pastillas que me calmaban la sed por huir rápido.

-Acércate- Le ordené, y ella se acercó, sentándose a mi costado, y en unos segundos la tiré al suelo y me puse encima de ella e inmediatamente la mordí en su cuello…la sangre de Nell sabía a dolor al saber que a la única persona que se preocupó por ella no podría amarla ya que estaba enamorada de otra que a la vez la rechazaba….¡Agh! por eso no me gustaba probar sangre de otros vampiros ya que tenía que sentir su sufrimiento y tenía suficiente con el mío, así que dejé de probar su sangre.

Pero no me di cuenta que ella rápidamente sus labios en los míos.

-Nell lárgate-Le dije, a la vés que me levantaba rápidamente.

-Esta bien, adiós- Me dijo, para luego irse.

"_Que malo que eres fresa-sama"_ pensó alguien que se estaba acercando y era…

-Oh Noitra lárgate, ¿Es que nadie me puede dejar descansar?

-Pues lo siento Fresa-sama pero me molesta o mejor dicho me amarga lo que hicistes- Me dijo con un tono frío

-Sí, lo sé porque **tú** hubieras preferido estar en mi lugar ¿no?-Le dije sabiendo que tenía razón

-Idiota-masculló-…Pues hubiera preferido nunca haber pedido tú ayuda.

-Tienes razón, esa noche hubieras llamado mejor a mi viejo-Le dije.

-"_Nell se enamoró de ti, desde el primer momento que te _v_io_" Fue tan injusto yo siempre velé por su seguridad desde que fue humana…

-Pero igual yo no la amo

- Y eso es lo que me da más cólera, porque cada vez que vienes ella se alegra para luego cuando te vas actúa como esos humanos "emos".

-Pues yo no fui el que quiso que la transforme

-Ese fue mi peor error

-No, tu peor error fue enamorarte de una humana.

_-Oye fresa-sama ven- Me llamó._

_-No me digas así estúpido vampiro ordinario-Le dije-Soy más poderoso que tú y sabes que te podría matar en cualquier momento_

_-Sí si…lo sé, tengo que mostrarte algo._

_-¿Adonde vamos?-Le pregunté extrañado_

_- A la ciudad_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Sí, apresúrate._

_Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, esta estaba lloviendo felizmente y pudimos pasar desapercibidos. Pasamos por varias casas hasta que llegamos a un edificio descuidado y trepamos hasta el 4ª piso._

_-Oye acá no hay nada-Le dije un poco amargado por traerme a un lugar deshabitado._

_-Mira al frente-Me dijo señalándome el edificio del costado. Allí había una chica muy atractiva y de un color peculiar de cabello: verde._

_-¿Vinimos nomás a ver a una simple humana?_

_-Se llama Nell y…- No terminó de hablar porque unos extraños hombres entraron a su casa y…_

_-¡No…!-gritó Noitra al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo ensangrentada por los disparos que le dieron, y luego en unos segundos lo ví matando a esos humanos._

_-¡ICHIGO VEN!- Me gritó mientras sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos. Al ver todo eso supe algo…había perdido a mi amigo. Fui rápidamente hacia ese cuarto_

_-¡IMBECIL!, ¡¿TE ENAMORASTES DE UNA HUMANA?!_

_-No me reproches por ello…dale tu ponzoña._

_-¿Qué? ¿No está muerta?_

_-No…pero lo va a estar_

_-No lo voy a hacer_

_-Ichigo…_

_-Ya te dije que n…_

_-Hazlo por nuestra amistad, por favor Kurosaki-sama_

_Me sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, Noitra fue escogido como mi instructor a los 15 para que aprendiera a ser un líder, además de perfeccionar mi estilo de lucha, al principio no quería eso, pero acepté con la condición de aprenderlo lejos de ese nicho de víboras…y así que vinimos a Alemania, y con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos…él era el único que sabía la condena que llevaba ser un purasangre._

_-Hazte a un lado-Le dije._

_-Ichigo yo…_

_-Yaya, luego me lo agradecerás-Le dije, luego me dirigí al cuello de la chica y la mordí…hace tiempo que no probaba sangre humana, exactamente 3 años. 1, 2,3…10 segundos, la ponzoña ya empezaba a entrar. Luego la dejé de morder y me mordí mi muñeca y con mi sangre que tenía en mi boca la besé, pasándole mi sangre para que un futuro no caiga al Nivel E._

_-Ya está- Le dije- Ahora esperemos a que despierte_

_-Mejor hay que llevarnosla._

_-Si si como tu digas mi Romeo-Le dije en tono de burla, pero el me miró serio._

_-Tarde o temprano te pasara lo mismo_

_-¿A mí?, para nada_

_-Ya lo veremos…algún día vendrás a mí pidiendo que te de consejos porque te enamoraste de una humana_

_-Cierra tu maldita boca._

_-OK Fresita-sama- Me dijo, y luego cargó a la chica y nos fuimos a donde vivíamos._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, él la recostó en su cama y sentó en el piso._

_-Me voy a cazar algunos animales- le avisé y me largué._

_Luego de cazar, regresé y ví a la chica retorciéndose de dolor; lo único que hice fue irme a mi cuarto. Cuando empezó a amanecer fui a verlos, la chica estaba aparentemente dormida._

_-¿Qué le pasó?- Pregunté_

_- Hace unos minutos que dejó de retorcerse…Voy a ir a cazar un ciervo…vuelo en 5minutos, cuídala. _

_-¿Ahora quieres que haga de niñera?_

_-Sí-Me dijo el maldito y se fue. Luego miré a la chica, se había vuelto mucho más atractiva ahora, pero igual no me atraía._

_De pronto se levantó la chica y me miró toda confusa._

_-¿Quién eres?-Me preguntó_

_-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y…_

_-¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Pues en mi casa y…_

_-¿Qué me has hecho?_

_-¡Deja de preguntar!_

_-Pero…lo único que recuerdo es que entraron unos ladrones y me apuntaron con un arma…luego todo se volvió nubloso…y luego empecé a sentir como un fuego abrasador me consumía y ahora tú…_

_-Si si, luego te lo explicaremos, espérate que venga Noitra_

_-¿Tú me salvaste?_

_-Pues en una forma sí y…-No pude terminar de hablar porque sentí como sus brazos me envolvían._

_-Arigato Ichigo_

_-"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?" Ichigo tú vas a morir-Me dijo mi amigo._

_-Quítate-Le dije a la chica, zafándome de su muestra de gratitud.-Oye Noitra no es…_

_-¿Quién es él Ichigo?-Me preguntó la chica._

_-Él es…_

_-Me llamo Noitra_

_-¿Y porque le gritas así a Ichigo?... él me salvó- Le dijo._

_-Sí , pero yo_

_-Noitra te encontró y te llevó a mí para que te convierta en vampiro-Intervine-así que agradécele a él que te haya encontrado porque sino hace rato estuvieras tirada en el suelo sin vida_

_-¿Vampiro?... ¿Soy un vampiro?- Preguntó ella con cara de horror _

_-¿Acaso no te gusta?- Le preguntó Noitra._

_-Yo pensaba que eso eran puras leyendas…_

_-Pues ya vez que no es verdad- le dije. Entonces los ojos de la chica se volvieron color rojo sangre._

_-Tengo…sed._

_-Noitra llévala a…_

_-¡AHORA!- Gritó Nell._

_-Entonces muérdeme- Le dijo Noitra._

_-¿Qué? Noitra estás…_

_De repente la chica se le abalanzó y lo mordió_

-Yo pensaba que ella iba a corresponderme-Me dijo Noitra.

-Yo también pensé eso, pero

_-Hola Ichigo- me saludó Nell._

_-Hola-Le dije_

_-¿Dónde está Noitra-sempai?_

_-Ha salido a cazar_

_-Ah_

_Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que Nell, empezó a vivir con nosotros y para desgracia nuestra no supo aguantar la tentación y probó sangre humana, así que se quedó para siempre con esa apariencia._

_-Ichigo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo tengo algo importante que decirte_

_-¿Tienes sed?_

_-No, yo…no estoy enamorada de Noitra-sempai_

_-Ah pues…_

_-Porque estoy enamorada de ti. Me dijo para luego lanzarse sobre mí y besarme, pero no duró tanto porque la tiré contra la pared._

_-Pues dejame decirte que yo no- Le respondí friamente_

_-Pero_

_-Deberías aprender a quererlo- Le dije, y luego me dirigí a la puerta, pero me sorprendía al ver a Noitra parado y sin ninguna expresión en su cara._

_-Noitra _

_-Vete Ichigo._

_-Esta bien…adiós._

-Pues la vida no es justa-Me dijo tirándose en la suave pradera.

"_Lo sé"_

* * *

El próximo capítulo se titula: Noche larga

**Porfis dejen reviews ^^**


End file.
